Selitri
by PluviophileGetsWeird
Summary: Don't read this if you're weak of the heart.


Selitri By Pluvio

This is the love story of two beautiful and lustful gentlemen. Enjoy! (I'm not a pro)

Chapter 1

" Hey, Pluvio, you ready to put this into action man? You look kinda tired and in a trance." Schrapnel exclaimed.

" Yea, Just tired is all, I mean honestly man, we've been at this shit all night and I'm still not sure if selvek will take the bait." Pluvio replied.

" Oh, he'll take the fucking bait all right, I didn't stay up all night for this cheeky cunt to just say no to our perfect plan." Pluto, sounding annoyed, said among the three.

These three, obviously were up to no good as usual. However these extreme events and mischievous plans took place AFTER Pluto's promotion in Selvek's Stream,  
meaning he had nothing to loose is Selvek took offense to the offer he was about to receive. Schrapnel, Pluvio, and Pluto's plan was written down on a nearby chalkboard in Selvek and Dimitri's Attic. It read as the following:

Overall Goal: Dimitri wishes to fulfill his needs of Selvek's handsome body, therefore he has asked us to come up with a plan to get the two in love, No matter what it takes...

Step 1: Wait until Dimitri leaves for his weekly visit to the Salon, then we extract all the porn files from his computer.  
Step 2: Lock all the doors of the apartment so anyone who is inside, will stay inside, until Selvek agrees to our proposition.  
Step 3: Get into Selvek's Room, Now since Selvek is a selout, We'll pay him any price he'll take to make love with Dimitri. (we'll need dimitris porn to know what he's into, so we can prepare Selvek.)  
Step 4: We unlock all the doors and wait patiently for Dimitri to get home.  
Step 5: Selvek will seduce Dimitri and we will listen in to confirm that the plan went as planned.

" Alright boys, now that we've overlooked this bad ass, 100% bullet proof plan, what do ya say? Ready to get these two hitched! " Pluvio said in his cheeriest tone to get the other two more motivated.

" As long as I get the money Dimitri promised." Schrapnel said already looking out the window to see Dimitri talking Selvek's car to head out for his appointment.

" Yea, same here Pluvio, I'm here for my money and to support Dimitri, It's been a dream of mine to have the honor to mod for his stream! " Pluto said opening the attic for the other two to exit.

The three mischievous and determined boys then proceeded with their perfect plan. Schrapnel and Pluto ran all over the two story apartment locking the doors,  
windows, and any other escape for selvek. As they did this, Pluvio downloaded all the porn off Dimitri's computer onto a few flash drives, wow... Dimitri had a whole five Terabytes of BDSM,  
and Role Play Porn, Pluvio was in shock at this but quickly did the deed and returned to the others. Everything was set and ready to go now, all three of them stood nervously at the door of Selvek's Room.

All three opened the door and walked in slamming it behind them. The noise from the slam made Selvek instantly pause the episode of lost he was on, and spin around to see three boys, and 6 determined eyes starring him down. Little did Pluvio and Schrapnel know, Pluto had brought a 9mm pistol, which was hidden in his back pocket. Pluto had this as a plan B if Selvek disagreed to the money.

" Hey Plebs! " Selvek said but was quickly cut off by Pluto's pissed off voice.

" LISTEN HERE MATE, YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING BANG DIMITRIS BRAINS OUT WITH THAT CANADIAN GOOSE KNUCLE DOWN THERE, YOU HEAR ME BOY? " Pluto said as he aimed the 9mm at Selvek's Beanie.

" WOA, WOA WOA, Take it easy eh! " Selvek gasped in a scared manner.

" Pluto! What the fuck are you doing? " Both Pluvio and Schrapnel asked just as frightned.

" Dimitri is my senpai, you maple syurp chugging prick! " Pluto practically screamed with even more fire in his eyes.

" ALRIGHT, I'LL DO IT, JEEZ BUD, I'm just trying to sit here drinking my Timmies eh, now what is it you'd like me to do exactly bud? eh." Selvek asked still shaking a little.

" Put down the gun Pluto, it's my turn in the plan you fucking psycho, here Selvek, download this onto your PC." Pluvio commanded.

Selvek took the flash drives and downloaded them one by one onto the computer. By the end of watching a few fetishes of Dimitri's, Selvek was surprisingly all ready to go for this. On one condition though.

" I want to be the master." Selvek proclaimed.

Chapter 2

Dimitri finally got home later that night from the spa, feeling fresh and wide awake, he decided he was in a good enough mood to stream tonight. He hung up his coat, grabbed a glass of water from the fridge, and then in excitement, frolicked to his room. Only to be met by selvek... Dimitri froze, terrified and blushing. Selvek was wearing a black and yellow BDSM Master Uniform. In one hand he held a lime green whip with a black handle, and in the other he held a red helmet, and red lingerie.

With a crack of his whip Selvek commanded " Get on all fours and crawl to me, NOW! "

Immediately Dimitri obeyed, not knowing why he felt so composed to listen to Selvek's orders..

CRACK. The whip struck right across dimitri's back.

" From now on you shall call me by no other name then Master Pleb, do you understand you filthy pleb. " Selvek yelled.

" Y-y-yes... Master Pleb." Dimitri said sniffling from the pain of the whip, that for some odd reason felt erotically good, but only because Master was doing it to him.

" Good. Now put on your helmet and your slave uniform, and this too. " Selvek reached behind him to grab a collar and leash off of Dimitri's desk.

Selvek attached the leash to the collar that Dimitri was now wearing. Dimitri loved feeling like a pet to his master, he could already feel his member growing in size and pushing his pant leg out, clearly showing his erectness. Selvek whipped his new slave about 10 times, making Dimitri count after each one as he walked on all fours into the basement like the dog he was to Selvek. Once in the basement, Selvek tied Dimitri up to the ceiling, laughing as he could sense the fear in Dimitri's body.

" Im going to make you mine, big boy." Selvek said as he ripped his slaves lingerie off and slowly rubbed his finger around dimitri's diamond hard nipples.

" Please Master no! If you continue that I'll lactaid all over! " Dimitri said, but it was muffled through his helmet.

Then without a thought, selvek started sucking hard at Dimitri's Nipples, sucking the man milk right out of them. Dimitri screamed through his helmet as he felt the joy of giving his master all his milk, until he was dry from both nipples. Dimitri and Selvek's Cocks were hard as the Flak armor they used in ARK. Selvek, noticing that Dimitris member was now pulsing pre cum, decided to have a little fun. He grabbed his slaves cock and thrusted just once, hard and fast.

" Beg me filthy pleb, beg me to stroke your rock hard and unworthy penis." Selvek said with a menacing tone, taking off Dimitri's Helmet so he could see the terror and pleasure in his eyes.

" Oh please Master Pleb! Stroke my hard and throbbing cock, oh please sir! It's aching for you to rub it and please it!" Dimitri said in a begging and innocent tone.

" Well since you've begged your master so kindly, I'll give you a treat you horny man whore!" Selvek hissed as he cupped Dimitri's balls and put his luscious wet lips around Dimitri's cock.

Sucking hard and then slowly, made Dimitri moan with pleasure. This was annoying to Master Selvek. He reached for the ball gag on the table near by and shoved it into Dimitri's mouth, the moans now muffled and turning Selvek on even more. Selvek wanted more then Dimitris penis, he wanted to penetrate him anally! So he spun his slave around, and bent Dimitri down into Doggy Style, Selveks favorite position.

" What!? No Master Pleb please! I'm an anal virgin, please don't do that do that place, it's dirty!" Dimitri said biting his lip and preparing for Selveks big meaty cock to penetrate his tight asshole, no lube.

" Shut your whore mouth you fucking pleb!" Selvek said.

With one hard thrust Selvek rammed his pre-cum cock into Dimitri's ass making Dimitri moan with aching pain and pleasure. This pleased Selvek.

" Master please, oh master please fuck me! I beg of you to ram me until I bleed and beg for you to stop!"

Selvek starting thrusting faster and harder into Dimitri's asshole, pushing further and further into him.

Just as this was happening. Dimitri's brother appeared at the basement steps...

Chapter 3

Dimitri's brother, Moon, appeared out of no where at the bottom steps of the basement to see his own brother getting ass fucked by one of his best friends!

" I... I just wanted to check on you guys and say hi to the stream, but I couldn't find you imbolsols anywhere so I decided to check the basement!" Moon explained firmly.

Selvek, immediately pulled his cock out of Dimitri's ass.

" Dimitri you lied to me you pleb!" Selvek proclaimed.

" No I didn't master I swear! I asked you When is moon streaming, and you said, I don't know! "

" SILENCE. Both of you fools." Moon yelled angrily.

" Selvek, put that huge round cock of yours back in my brothers filthy asshole, I'll be taking care of that big mouth of his." Moon said unzipping his pants and letting his huge donger flail about, showing it off to the boys, and showing that he was a MAN.

" Brother.. I had no ide-" Dimitri said as he was cut off by Selvek thrusting his rock hard cock back into his new toy.

While Selvek fucked Dimitri's now wet asshole even harder and more fiercely, Moon decided to make Dimirti gag on his ten inch cock, hard and fast, until Dimitri needed a second to breath. But every time that Dimitri would get a chance to gasp for breath, Moon would silence him again, hearing the gagging noises made Moon groan in pleasure as he felt the warmth traveling through his cock and... " I'm CUMMING, TAKE IT ALL! UGHH!" Moon and Selvek both said as they gritted their teeth and released their fluids into Dimitri's holes.

" Holy shit Moon is in there guys!" Pluvio announced to his pals who were listening in on the action to make sure everything was going to plan.

" Oh he is? Ask when he's streaming man!" Schrapnel said to Pluvio excitingly and laughing.

" DEAR KANGAROO! FUCK THIS GUYS, There's all sorts of fucked up shit going on in this house man! Let's just take the money, computers, and burn it all to the ground while they're in there tying each other up!"  
Pluto desperately said almost about to puke from the noise he heard going on in the basement.

Pluvio, Pluto, and Schrapnel, agreed on this plan. Each one went to go get a PC, and their cut of the money Dimitri had originally offered. Pluvio ran to Selvek's Room as fast as he could and grabbed his PC, being careful enough to not knock over the Tim Hortons Cup of coffee. Pluto ran to Dimitri's Room and grabbed his PC, trying not to smash the camera near by. And Schrapnel, Schrapnel ran off to Moon's house, busted in while no one was home, and grabbed his pc, avoiding the shovels laid around the house for some odd reason.

Standing out side of the house, still able to hear Selvek, Moon, and Dimitri groaning and moaning, the three decided to each light a match in honor of their heroes.  
Pluvio threw his match first, saying " I'll never be LOST, on twitch again thanks to you and the plebs man."

Pluto threw his next, hitting the second line of gasoline. He said " Dimitri, the last photos I'll ever take is of our memories together."

Schrapnel threw his last, " I'll never have to answer " when's Moon streaming " again." Schrapnel said with a sniffle.

As the three torched the house they slowly remembered all the good memories they shared with these three wonderful streamers. From the times of Reign of Kings, to the time of ARK: Survival Evolved. The cops never seemed to figure out who the three boys were that were sited leaving the arson, but those three boys, used the computers they stole, to make the legends of the Plebs, Photo bombers, and Swines.

The end. BibleThump 


End file.
